


Uncloaked

by Obeseoctopus



Series: Meg's Last Breaths [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Invisibility, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeseoctopus/pseuds/Obeseoctopus
Summary: I felt him, though, looming over me. It was horrific. He’s here. He’s here. He’s going to kill me. I look up expecting to meet my end again. I couldn’t see him. I heard breathing, Ihearbreathing... if he was even there, I can’t process where he would be. I didn’t see anything move. I know he’s here but… where?
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Meg Thomas
Series: Meg's Last Breaths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Uncloaked

I should be dead. Last thing I remember was my body losing all feeling, facing my killer while slowly freezing to death. But I wasn’t dead. I was very much alive with the memories of what had transpired. Where am I now? Is this nightmare still going? This time I woke up and was very much already inside a building. It was warm and smelled awful, there were hospital beds and bloodied clothing all over. I quickly snapped and went to feel my shoulder where there was a hook in what had felt like just a few minutes ago penetrated my flesh. But there was no wound, no scar. No indication that I was ever put on that disgusting hook in the first place.

In that exact moment I felt a presence from behind me. Without thinking I turned around to punch who or whatever it was in the face. I was not going to be used again. 

“SON OF A BITCH!!” The person reeled back, putting his hands over his nose. “Please not again!”

I reeled back at the scared voice and as my eyes adjusted I realized that it was Dwight, the same Dwight I heard die before… what… how was he alive? I quickly rushed to hug him and embraced him harshly. It lasted a couple seconds longer than it should’ve but I finally let go. 

“What happened, Dwight? One minute we’re getting… hunted. By a deranged clown and the next we’re here. I saw Dav-” I choked up for a minute thinking about what happened. “I saw David, he was cut in half. You think he came back too?” 

“Sure did, sweetheart,” We both turned around and saw David standing there, completely... intact? “Yeah that fat fuck got me trying to climb over the wall. I gotta say, not the worst night I had. I’m guessing he got you too?” He said looking in my direction. 

“You could say that.” 

David started walking towards one of the two doors in the room. “I found another one of those generators nearby. I think this is the same situation as before in the lodge. I found the two gates and a bunch of generators. But if that's the case then that means... we might get a psycho. It could even be that clown again.” 

My heart sank and my muscles immediately tensed up. I just want to get out of this place and go home. I can’t go through that again. We followed David out of the room and into what looked to be a garage room. The place was riddled with boxes and cranes and… hooks… the same... I better avoid being near those at all costs.

We followed David through a couple more rooms. Each feeling a little different from the last. At least we’re not outside freezing this time. We arrived at what seemed like the corner of this warehouse and inside was a giant crane and a generator right next to it. 

“Dwight, you think if we get the power in this room that the crane would power on? I checked it before and it's completely fried.” 

“Lemme have a look see.” Dwight began to look at the crane. I swear I felt like we weren’t alone in this warehouse. I scouted the room once or twice over and then looked at David. He let out an aggravated sigh. 

“There's two doors in this room. You stake out the one by you and I’ll take the one behind me.” 

Like he said there were two doors and I think that's a good plan. If we see anything coming we can alert the others and run. 

“And this time we DON'T split up. Right?” I hastily asked. 

“Right, no one's gonna get left behind. I think this time we can take em on if we all attack at once, I’ll knock that fat fuck’s head clean off next time.” After that he went to the doorway cracking his knuckles. I followed the example and went to my lookout. Noises of wires sparking and small popping from what Dwight was working on slowly got drowned out as time passed.

What seemed like hours passed. Every so often me and David would swap doors to make sure we didn’t sit in one place too long. I don’t know how many times we switched but I know we’re approaching another rotation. Maybe I’ll ask Dwight how much longer he thinks it’ll take. Just gotta wait for David’s signal. I waited, and waited. I was starting to think David might’ve fallen asleep. I looked over at the doorway where David was… he was gone. 

“Dwight?” 

The fragile guy in the white shirt stood up while stretching his back. “I know I know, it’s taking a while but we’re almost done.” I just stand there frozen. My skin felt cold as I felt the world crumble around me.” What?” I saw the panic slowly enter the atmosphere in the room as he looked over at where David used to be. We both stood there motionless, it felt like time stopped.

Dwight slowly began walking towards me, almost tip toeing as if he was on cracked ice and one hard step would be his death, in this case it could. 

About halfway the distance to me, we both heard something, way in the distance of the tortured halls. It sounded like… metal? Almost like a car accident. Then silence. Dwight froze in place after the sound. 

“Please hurry,” I started to whisper. “We have to move.” 

Dwight, still frozen in place looking at me as if wanting to tell me something. I started panicking myself-- if he doesn’t move we’re done for. I walked up and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him but he wasn’t budging. I started getting agitated. If we don’t leave and whatever’s out there catches us it’s over. It’s strange, I’m pulling as hard as I can but he’s not budging. I notice Dwight’s face is panicked as if he’s trying to scream but can’t. 

All of the sudden as if by magic, all of the force holding Dwight back let go as we both fell back, Dwight screaming in the process. I fell backwards into the concrete wall and Dwight beside me. 

“What the fuck, Dwight I said we gotta go. This is no time to be fuckin around!” 

“ I-it F-f-fuck-king Grabbed me,” Dwight, catching his breath exclaimed. “I C-c-could’nt F-fucking breathe!”

It grabbed him? What grabbed him when there was nothing there?

“Dwight there's nothing there. We gotta go c'mon!” I sprang up and ran towards the door I was guarding as fast as I could, hoping Dwight was following. As I got closet was like the world was telling me to turn around. I r to the doorway I felt a cold chill through the air. I wish I listened. I ran headfirst into what felt like a brick wall bashing my head on the ground as I fell backwards. My vision so skewed I looked up and saw Dwight running out of the doorway David was at last. I looked forward to where I was running, there was… nothing there… What did I run into? 

Then all of the sudden I heard a low chime of a bell and then a shape started coming into focus. As if a fire spreading on a piece of paper, flames trailed along upwards slowly revealing this 7 or 9 foot tall demon with glowing white eyes. He was broad, so broad that I could probably lay across his shoulder to shoulder and just barely be over. He didn’t move. I didn’t move. He was carrying what looked to be a giant club, probably what he used to hit the bell he’s carrying with his other hand.

_ Dwight.  _ I don’t think he saw Dwight. Dwight, if we die and meet again you better thank me later for this. I sat on the ground frozen in place. Do I run? Do I go on the offense? I scanned around best I could but the creature was so massive all I could see are those piercing eyes staring at me as he tilted his head in curiosity. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I can’t go through what happened last time...

I couldn’t take it anymore, I sprang up as fast as I could and bolted towards the exit on the other side not thinking twice about looking behind me. I’ve never run faster in my life as if the adrenaline knew today could be my last. As I cleared the doorway I heard the slap of the feet of the monster behind me following me and then... three low songs… maybe from the bell? After that I heard no more footsteps. 

I looked behind me and saw the faint light that looked a lot like when he came into the room before. Did this fucker just turn invisible? I kept running and looked back and saw another door, I think I was heading back to the room with all the hospital beds I was in before. I passed by room and room using all my adrenaline to run as fast as I could.

Whether he was behind me or not I couldn’t bother to look back. I was approaching what I think is the room I woke up in. I managed to just clear the doorway when all of a sudden I felt a huge sharp pain in the back of my leg. My right leg tensed up and the pain shot through my entire thigh as I tripped and fell into some of the bloodied clothing that hung off of the metal bed. I laid there holding my leg looking up and around the room with tears in my eyes. I looked down at my leg and saw a huge gas... I could see… my own muscle… I felt so nauseous looking at my severed flesh. I couldn’t run anymore. 

I felt him, though, looming over me. It was horrific. He’s here. He’s here. He’s going to kill me. I look up expecting to meet my end again. I couldn’t see him. I heard breathing, I  _ hear  _ breathing... if he was even there, I can’t process where he would be. I didn’t see anything move. I know he’s here but... where? I kept scanning the room over and over again. I can’t stay here… he might be waiting for me to bleed out. I sat with my leg a bit longer, contemplating my next move. I couldn’t just lay here anymore. I had to move. I surveyed the room one more time and begged the world to cut me a break. I dragged myself off the floor and sat down on one of the hospital beds and got the pressure off my leg. 

I wish my heart would calm down, it’s so loud now that I can’t hear anything else. 

All of the sudden, I felt something push my shoulders down on the bed. There was nothing there. There was nothing there. Was this the monster I saw before? It was so strong that I couldn’t even have hoped to have moved. I began screaming and all of a sudden one of his hands let go of one of my shoulders and closed over my mouth, effectively pushing my head down as well. I screamed so loud into his hand I felt my throat tear. 

It released the grip on my other shoulder as I saw a piece of bloodied clothing somehow float upwards towards me on the bed and began wrapping itself around my arm. It looped around and I felt it go under the bed and tighten. Was it tying me down? I don’t know what going on and I don’t fucking care and began to kick with my non screwed up leg and scream as hard as I could. I was bleeding so much I felt it start to soak the sheets. I felt it, my leg connected with something, something hard and huge. Whatever was there I got it, I heard it let out a low soft groan. I did it! I fucking got this fucker, I hurt him! 

He let go of my mouth and body and I began to frantically try to untie my arm and when I felt him grab onto my right leg, I kicked him with. I felt the anger in his grasp and his nails dig into me breaking the skin and all of the sudden, I felt it. It smashed my kneecap so hard an audible crunch filled the air silencing all other sound, echoing into the other rooms and throughout the building . The pain was so excruciating that I started blacking out… while I was in and out of consciousness, he grabbed my other arm and quickly tied it to the bed. 

This is it…

Then I was awake… I couldn’t feel my leg anymore… All I could do is stare at the lights above, my arms completely tied to this bed, where I died. 

After what felt like hours, I felt it come back. It stood over me casting no shadow but I heard its breath. All of the sudden I felt something on my face. It felt like a hand holding my chin forward as if to look in some sort of direction. Was he observing me? I then felt something cold touch my forehead. Really cold. He let go of my chin and all of a sudden the entire world became quiet. I didn’t hear it walk away so It had to be here but… where? It was silent. The room felt empty but I knew this fucker was still in here. My fucking leg...

Then I felt something large touch my thigh just above the gash it gave me. It slowly started moving upwards on my body towards my stomach, then my chest, then my neck. It kept going until it got to my mouth. It disappeared again. No… I’m not going to be someone's plaything. I tried with all my might to break free of the cloth he tied me with, but it only got tighter around my wrists. I felt something grab my leg just above where it was destroyed and I winced in pain, it was excruciating. He grabbed my other leg again just as before and he slowly began pulling them apart. Spreading me. I tried with all the strength I had left but it was to no avail. Slowly my legs kept spreading. Spreading further than my body allowed and eventually I felt my jeans start to rip. He stopped pulling on my legs for a moment to rip my jeans more where my crotch is. At this point I was practically spread eagle for him with my lady parts exposed. The pain in my leg was unbelievable at this angle and I wish he would just kill me. Before I could think I felt warmness near my vagina. As if someone was breathing near it. I couldn’t help but to try and squirm but his grasp on my legs felt like it was a machine. I looked up at the ceiling and started crying hysterically. Why? Why me? 

I felt something warm and wet on the outside of my underwear... near my pussy. It was probing against my opening hard and slowly moved upwards towards my clit. No, not there I’ll-- and in between my tears I felt myself getting warmer. I felt him push my thong aside and I felt something wet and hot directly on my clit. It felt like a giant snake. At first it felt like it kept going deeper and deeper until it just stopped. I felt so bottomed out by this… tongue? It began moving all around ridging perfectly against the roof of my canal that I started feeling so turned on. 

His tongue was so doing motions so perfect I couldn’t help gyrating my hips with him. I kept moaning louder and louder as he kept licking me so perfectly that I thought I was going insane. He then just kept sliding it in and out of me as I was trying so hard not to let this creature make me orgasm. He took the hand that was holding my injured leg and squeezed, hard, and I felt the bone fragments in my leg rub together. The pain was excruciating and his grip was so tight I felt my skin tear, I screamed so loud I felt my throat start to bleed and in that exact moment I felt something other than pain creep in. It took over like a flash of lightning and before I knew it I was shaking and throbbing in the hospital bed and my screams turned into coarse moans as I clenched my fists and orgasmed on the creature's thick tongue. 

I felt all the air leave my body as he pulled out. The bed soaked from the blood and liquids that came out of me. He released my legs but, as if magic, they stayed open. I couldn’t function, I couldn’t think. After coming down from wherever I was. I realized he was probably still here. Looking at me, convulsing and bleeding. Was this amusing? I felt the bed move slightly just then. I couldn’t move. If I thought I was fucked before I’m truly fucked now. 

Then it happened. Out of nowhere, the entire bed flipped over effectively crushing me, blood and liquids spilling all over me and the floor. When I slammed on the floor I felt what was left of my knee dislodge even further. I couldn’t describe the hell I felt. The bed above me lifted up taking my tied wrists and me with it. It stood me upright. It wasn’t cloaked this time. My eyes began to focus on the creature. He was very tall, at least 9 feet now that I can see how far I am off the ground, with very small beady eyes. It was in tattered clothes and bandages soaked with blood. His skin looked like bark on a tree. And there it was. A large very disfigured appendage, almost the size of my entire thigh, length and girth, protruding and pulsating. It looked coarse…

The creature did nothing but stare, right into my eyes as I began to weep. It can’t, I can’t , I ca-- I can’t, it’s too big… I can’t. With his other hand he reached above me, where my hands were dangling off the bed. I heard a snap following one of my hands being released. It must’ve broke the bar holding the rope. I quickly tried punching the creature but my wrist was still caught on something. I look up and it's holding the other end of where my wrist is tied. It quickly destroyed the other bar and helped me up by the cloth that was binding me. I heard the bed crash down behind me. Before I knew it, the monster started walking with me somewhere. I couldn’t see where because it kept me facing him the entire time. It was the worst pain imaginable, feeling legs dangle with each step both either dripping with blood or swelling to the point of being blue. 

Then we stopped and I looked around. It was dark but I could make out some things from this angle. It felt like we were on top of some machine. The monster adjusted and turned me around facing the other way. I looked down and my stomach sank. I was dangling over a large hole, at least 40 feet deep, in this warehouse, At the bottom of the hole it looked red, like blood and bodies. Were the others down there? It smelled so rancid I like I was going to vomit, I felt the blood from my legs trickle down and into the hole.

Just then I felt the creature raise me up and lower my arms to my waist, tightly. It felt like I was crawling through a tunnel and got stuck with how tightly he gripped my waist and arms together, his hands so large they could hold me like a doll. I felt it, something very large against my opening. It felt like it was going to split me in half. I tried screaming but nothing came out-- I tore into my throat so bad I had nothing left. I just hung there as he began pushing...and pushing... and pushing into me as my legs dangled below me and my arms completely restricted from all resistance, I was empty, just a fucktoy to another monster. It slowly gave way to the monstrous girth this creature possessed and it slowly slid in, inch by horrific inch. 

In a matter of seconds he reached my womb and I was at my limit. But he wasn’t, he kept pushing and pushing into me deeper and deeper as if this was a game to him. I felt his fingers and hands readjust to the deformation my body had to adapt to take him in. I felt his hands and cock meet as he held me through the skin around my stomach and just kept pushing. The walls of my pussy stretched beyond their limits as I felt him finally reach the base of his cock. It felt like I was being impaled to death. His hands where he held me and his cock both meeting as if I was just a fleshlight to him. I felt so full and just like that the feeling crept in, he didn’t move, he didn’t even thrust but I couldn’t … ugh… contain myself… I felt it well up inside me like a stick of fucking dynamite as I came so hard I felt the crash down around me. I felt myself convulse around his massive size all the way through my body where he hit the deepest, fluids streaming down my legs nearly washing the blood off. Before I knew it he began to move, slowly, all the way… out. 

He managed to pull himself so that just the bulbous head of his cock was in, as if to tease. Then like thunder he thrust all the way inside very clearly moving my organs as if playthings to a toddler. It was excruciating but felt so fucking… angelic. He then decided it was time to quit playing. He began to use me. Hard. It was rough and disgusting. I couldn’t think straight being stretched so wide open and fucked so deep but the only sound I would be making are the moans of my repeated orgasms that kept hitting me like a car crash. He would slide his entire coarse member out and all the way back in as if to try to break me and in half. Each pound of him into me felt more rough then the last and I felt myself beginning to bruise and bleed. Time passed…

It must’ve been an hour, maybe two…I faded in and out of consciousness with each orgasm bringing me back. After the last I felt his behavior change… I felt something change…

He grabbed on tighter and his movements got more sporadic. His hands were getting so tight and he was hitting so deep and hard I felt my ribs start to crack. I felt no more pleasure from this, just pain. I want out I want out I want out i want out i want out. He kept going fast and fast and faster, I felt my ribs start to snap and break as I let out the best scream I possibly could, but the only sound that could be heard was of my ribs breaking and the sound of his flesh smashing into mine. I began to bleed out of my mouth as I felt my body going limp and my heart start to slow when all of the sudden it happened. He thrust into me so deep and began to pump himself empty using me. So much cum filled my womb and canals I felt my abdomen start bulge outward since he was plugging me so tightly. He just kept cumming and cumming like a firehose and he squeezed so hard I felt my entire rib cage collapse in on itself. I felt every individual bone inside my body push into each other as he kept filling me…

I felt my life fading, this was it... 

He slowly slid me forward off his appendage, I felt every inch of him slide out of me through it all. 

When he was out I felt so stretched open that it wouldn’t close… probably ever again…

He slowly released his grasp of me as he tried adjusting me to face him. Past the tears, past the pain, I looked forward to facing my end. 

And there was nothing there. 

He let go and I fell into the pit, my legs crunching beneath me first on a pile of bodies as I fell on my back looking upward. 

Past the hole in the ceiling where I met the end of my life.

There was nothing there. 

It all faded to black after that. 


End file.
